The demand for low drop-out (LDO) regulators is increasing because of the growing demand for portable electronics, i.e., cellular phones, laptops, etc. LDO regulators are used together with DC-DC converters and as standalone parts as well. The need for low supply voltages is innate to portable low power devices and also a result of lower breakdown voltages due to a reduction of feature size. A low quiescent current in a battery-operated system is an important performance parameter because it—at least partially—determines battery life. In modern power management units LDO regulators are typically cascaded onto switching regulators to suppress noise and ripple due to the switching operation and to provide a low noise output. Thus, one important parameter which is relevant to the performance of an LDO is power supply rejection ratio (PSRR). The higher the PSRR of an LDO regulator the lower the ripple at its output given a certain ripple at its input caused by a switching converter. Other important parameters are the quiescent current, which should be low for a good current efficiency, and the step response, which should be fast to sufficiently suppress output voltage swings resulting to variations of the load current.
When trying to optimize these three parameters one has to face conflicting objectives. For example, a regulator which exhibits a fast step response will usually have a higher quiescent current than a slow regulator. Thus, there is a need for improved low-dropout regulators.